Il faut toujours se mefier de la Yato qui dort
by kcheshire
Summary: Kagura est seule et elle dort à point fermé, parfois les cauchemars ne sont pas si affreux. Petit one-shot pour soigner mon obsession du Okikagu.


Il commençait à faire nuit, la lune éclairait de sa lumière laiteuse les ruelle sombre d'Edo, les ombres des quelques badauds se dessinaient sur les murs telles des monstres difformes et effrayantes. Au loin on pouvait entendre les aboiements d'un chien et le bruit d'une sirène s'éloignant.

Allongée sur le sol devant la télévision éteinte, Kagura dormait déjà depuis quelques heures. Gin-chan était encore sortit pour étancher sa soif d'alcoolique et Shinpachi avait quitté de bonne heure le travail, peu désireux de laisser sa sœur alors qu'un gorille pervers rodait en ville.

La Yato avait mangé seule et s'était endormie sous la table alors qu'elle avait tenter de ramasser les morceaux de nourritures tombés. Elle n'entendit pas la sonnette, ni les coups à la porte, non elle était loin très loin, dans un monde peuplé de Sukonbu géant, de poulet frit intelligent et de Dango à la conversation raffiné.

Okita Sougo fut étonné que personne ne réponde, après tout à cette heure il devait avoir au moins l'horrible gnome chinois... En frappant à la porte il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas fermée, hésitant il pénétra dans l'appartement, après tout il ne venait que déposer leurs honoraires. D'un pas léger il se dirigea vers le bureau bien décidé de déposer la lettre au plus vite et déguerpir, ne souhaitant pas tomber sur un des membres du Yorozuya.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce il ne vit pas la jambe étendue qui obstruait son chemin, il se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long. Grinçant des dents il jeta un regard mauvais à la chose affalée à même le sol.

Kagura dormait toujours à point fermé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux emmêlés s'échappaient de sa coiffure habituelle, quelque mèche flamboyantes retombant sur son visage pale et délicat. Dans sa chute Okita se trouvait à quelques centimètres du monstre endormie.

La chance était trop belle pour qu'il l'ignore. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un feutre, objet dont il se séparait jamais, ça pouvait toujours servir...

En rampant il se rapprocha du visage de la jeune fille, étonné que son cœur se mette à battre de la sorte il suspendit son geste.

Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Ses doigts moites se refermèrent plus fermement sur le marqueur et son regard bordeaux se posa sur sa victime, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si elle mâchait quelque chose, forcement elle rêvait de nourriture, Okita doutait que le cerveau de la fille contienne autre chose.

Il recula d'un mouvement brusque quand elle bougea le bras et passa sa main sur son visage, les mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées semblaient la déranger, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fit un drôle d'effet au garçon.

Il ne pouvait être cardiaque si jeune ?

Il se rapprocha, son regard déviant vers les lèvres de la jeune fille, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et son souffle chaud, Okita sans vraiment savoir comment se retrouva penché au dessus d'elle, son nez frôlant le sien, il sentait la respiration de sa futur victime sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air si innocente et fragile. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler sa main droite caressa ses pommettes remettant en place ses mèches rebelles. Sous sa caresse la jeune fille fit un petit bruit de contentement, appuyant sa joue sur la main caleuse du capitaine de la première division pétrifié.

Le rêve de Kagura prenait une drôle de tournure, elle avait dans ses bras un lapin lui rappelant Sadaharu premier du nom, elle plongea son visage dans la fourrure douce du petit animal avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Puis le lapin posa son petit museau doux sur sa joue et puis sur son nez.

Sougo avait perdu la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il déposa de légers baisers sur les joues, le nez, la mâchoire de sa rivale, tout son corps était en feu, il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir et fut le premier surpris quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la fille.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il embrasser China ?

C'était qu'une sale gamine vulgaire et sans forme...

Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir il sentit la bouche sous la sienne remuer et répondre à son baiser. Tout conscience quitta à l'instant le garçon paralysé.

Le lapin devenait entreprenant, d'ailleurs il n'était plus un lapin mais autre chose, il l'embrassait et c'était agréable et doux. Un peu hésitante elle se décida à répondre au baisé, à demi consciente elle entrouvrit les yeux, un homme était bien entrain de l'embrasser. Rêvait-elle encore ? Qui ?

Lorsqu'elle reconnu les cheveux sable et l'uniforme noir, elle crut à un cauchemars, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en espérant faire disparaitre cet horrible rêve. Elle referma les yeux, maintenant tout son corps était en émoi et son cœur cessa de battre quand la langue chaude du Sadique chatouilla sa lèvre supérieure.

Elle sentait le corps du garçon contre le siens, sa chaleur, ses main sur ses hanches. Finalement même si c'était un cauchemars il n'était pas si mal. Kagura avait toujours eu du mal a émerger de ses rêves ayant parfois des difficultés à faire la différence entre l' inconscience et réalité, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres et qu'elle répondit avec plus de force aux baisers d'Okita.

Plus aucunes pensées ne traversaient l'esprit des deux rivaux, seul comptait les sensations, la chaleur et le sentiment de plénitude. Les mains d'Okita remontèrent le long des côtes de la jeune fille, qui elle, encercla le cou du jeune homme, il embrassait maintenant la gorge gracile de Kagura, respirant son odeur qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis descendit le long de son col, caressant avec douceur sa nuque. Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus torride, le jeune homme penchait au dessus d'elle, dégrafant les boutons chinois de son cheongsam. Elle, lui avait enlevé sa veste et ses mains avaient glissé sous sa chemise.

Aucun mots n'avaient été échangé, seulement des gémissements et le bruits de leurs respirations hachées. Kagura gardait les yeux fermés, les ouvrir s'était affronter la réalité quelle qu'elle soit et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle baignait dans une douce sensation de bien être et d'euphorie, elle aimait sentir ses baisers, ses mains sur son corps, mais plus que tout les murmures de plaisirs du Sadique qui avait d'habitude une voix si morne.

Ce fut le bruit de Gin tentant de rentrer de l'appartement complètement saoul qui les ramenèrent à la raison. Surpris ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que Kagura ne se relève dégageant sans management le garçon qui roula sur le coté.

\- Dégage d'ici et vite ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se recoiffant.

Dehors on entendait l'homme aux cheveux argentés pester sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait plus ses clefs, oubliant qu'il avait quitté les lieux sans refermer derrière lui.

Okita resta un moment bloqué, incapable de bouger, les derniers événements lui avaient complètement fait perdre la tête. Il ne devait pourtant pas monter sa faiblesse momentanée à sa rivale. Il se releva et posa avec nonchalance l'enveloppe sur le bureau.

\- Pars avant qu'il te voit !

\- Je suis juste venu vous donnez vos honoraires, répondis le jeune homme de sa voix atone en remettant en place son col.

Kagura lui jeta un coup d'œil septique puis elle l'agrippa avec force, il ne se débâta pas vraiment lorsqu'elle le poussa par la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière cour.

Okita se releva avec souplesse, un dernier regard pour sa rivale avant de disparaître dans les rues sombres d'Edo. Son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer les derniers événements, se demandant si tout cela avait vraiment bien eu lieu. Il se passa un instant les doigts sur les lèvres rougissant vaguement.

L'idée de devoir faire face à la chinoise prochainement lui donna des crampes d'estomacs. Comment lui, le prince des sadique s'était-il rabaissé à embrasser une fille pendant son sommeil ? Il devait à tout prix l'éviter dorénavant si il voulait préserver sa réputation.

Kagura alla ouvrir à Gin-chan, qui en désespoir de cause avait fini pas s'asseoir à coté de la porte. Elle lui attrapa sans ménagement le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur, elle le lâcha juste à l'entrée malgré ses protestations.

Dans le noir de son placard la jeune fille eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, que c'était-il passé quelques minutes auparavant et surtout pourquoi avait-elle autant aimé ça ? Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec le Sadique, elle se promit dès le lendemain de lui poser la question puis elle continua sa nuit de sommeil.


End file.
